


When Love Is Not Madness, It Is Not Love

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Marinka - Freeform, Multi, OT3, makorinharu - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles surrounding Rin, Makoto and Haru's relationship. Ratings vary depending on the chapter.<br/>Overall title and titles of certain chapters sourced <a href="http://www.curatedquotes.com/love-quotes/short/">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Flower Cannot Blossom Without Sunshine, And Man Cannot Live Without Love

Rin was taking the train home after a tiring day of university class, using the remainder of his energy to stay awake despite the gentle lull of the train as it moved along. Letting out a long breath, he rested his temple against the cool glass of the window, mulling over his plans for the night with Makoto and Haruka. The black-haired boy was cooking dinner for the three of them and they were supposed to stay in and watch a movie; the redhead decided, however, that he was going to pick something else up on the way home from school.

He got off a few stops earlier than he usually did and headed further into town, moving mainly out of muscle memory as he headed towards a shop he tended to only visit around Mother's Day or his mom's birthday.

The door let out a soft dinging noise as he entered the shop, and he glared up unhappily at it before making his way further into the building. The entire store smelled of flowers— which Rin guessed made sense, as it was a _flower_ shop.

"Hello!" the woman behind the counter chirped, and Rin acknowledged her with a nod. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she added, looking over the young man.

"I'm, uh... Looking for two bouquets of flowers. One blue and one green." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck in slight discomfort as he approached the counter. He never did things like this.

"I can check to see if we have anything in the back, if you'd like." she offered, and Rin nodded in response. He absently looked around the shop as the woman disappeared into the back room, trying to see if there were any flowers on display that fit the description he had given. There were a few violet-coloured flowers sitting in vases on the display table, but they weren't quite the shade he wanted.

"I found something," the woman said as she reemerged from the back with a few types of flowers in hand. Rin made his way back over to the counter, carefully eyeing the flora she extended.

"The green ones are nice," he commented, chewing on his lip for a moment. "I'll take a bouquet of... Those."

"They're green carnations," she provided helpfully, returning to the back room for a moment to set the other flowers aside.

"Did you have anything... More blue?" Rin called after her, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Give me a moment to look again." she asked, and the redhead let a out a soft sigh through his nose.

A few minutes later, the woman returned with a few more types of flowers; one immediately stuck out to the redhead, and he studied it curiously for a moment. "What are those?" he asked, gesturing to the specific flower.

"It's a bellflower. Would you like a bouquet of these, as well?" she smiled, and he nodded slowly. They looked pretty, he decided. With a nod, the woman turned and headed into the back room to quickly make up the bouquets. Rin absently wandered around the shop while he waited, observing the different types of plants that were lining the tables.

"They're all ready!" he heard, and he headed back to the counter to pay for the bouquets. She had added a few sprigs of small white flowers to the bouquets, as well (Rin thought that it was called baby's breath, but he wasn't positive). He paid for the flowers and thanked her before leaving, hoping to catch the next train before it left the station. He knew Haru and Makoto would complain if he got home late again.

 

* * *

"You're late." Haru said as soon as Rin shut the apartment door behind him, and the redhead let out a quiet grumble of protest as he kicked off his shoes and headed further inside.

"I was doing something." he muttered in response, the bouquets still clutched against his chest as he stepped into the kitchen. Makoto looked up at him with his usual warm smile (the one that made Rin's heart flutter slightly when it was directed at him), and his expression changed to one of surprise as he noticed the flowers the shorter man was holding.

"Oh, _Rin_ ," he said, and the redhead tried not to wince at the way his name was cooed. "They're beautiful. Are those for us?"

"Of course, I didn't buy them for myself." Rin snapped, but Makoto merely smiled fondly at him and got up from the table. Haru turned slightly from where he was perched at the counter, his eyes sparkling faintly in interest as he, too, noticed the flowers. The redhead smiled as Makoto wrapped his arms around him for a quick hug, handing him the flowers once he had pulled away.

"They're lovely." the brunet told him, smiling again as he absently began to search through the cupboards for two vases big enough to hold the flowers. Haru approached after making sure the fish he was cooking wouldn't burn, taking the proffered bouquet and studying it for a moment.

"Thank you, Rin." he murmured, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against the redhead's cheek before turning around to help Makoto look for the vases.

Rin smiled, watching his boyfriends crouch down to look in the lower cupboards, a bouquet of flowers in one of either of their hands, and he felt a wave of affection warm him slightly. "Here, let me help." he said, moving to kneel down on the kitchen floor and reach through to grab a vase from the bottom cupboard.

 


	2. Speak Low, If You Speak Love

Haru practically dove under the covers once he had changed into a pair of pyjama pants and one of Makoto's t-shirts, burying his face in his pillow and curling up into a tight ball. The air in the bedroom was freezing, and the black-haired boy wished that his boyfriends would hurry up and join him and share some of their glorious heat.

"Do we have to go to bed right now?" Haru heard Rin whine around a mouthful of toothpaste, shooting a look in the direction of the bathroom where the redhead was still getting cleaned up.

"We promised Nagisa and Rei we'd meet them tomorrow morning for breakfast, so we have to get up fairly early." Makoto gently reminded him, and Rin groaned in response.

"But I'm not tired." he grumbled in protest and Haru snorted at how fervently he was opposing going to bed.

"Rin, just come here and warm me up." the blue-eyed boy said, drawing his arms up to his chest and closing his eyes. He looked up when he felt the mattress shift and saw Rin sliding into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired boy and drawing him close. "Aren't you cold without a shirt on?" Haru asked dryly, but he nuzzled closer to the taller man nevertheless. Rin made a noncommittal noise, pressing his body against the smaller boy's.

"You said you wanted me to warm you up." he replied, his lips brushing Haru's neck as he spoke. "You smell like Makoto." he added, though it was merely as if he was pointing out a fact, and not complaining for once.

"I'm wearing his shirt." Haru explained, tangling his legs with Rin's and letting himself relax against his red-haired boyfriend. He a cool rush of air as Makoto drew back the sheets to join them in bed, and let out a soft noise of protest. "Couldn't you have turned the heat up any higher?" he sighed, gently leaning against Makoto as he felt the brunet's chest touch his back.

"And rack up the heating bill? Buying new sheets that  _actually_ fit the bed was expensive enough." Rin grumbled against his skin, and the blue-eyed boy had to admit he had a point. Their bed was ridiculously large to be able to fit three grown men, and finding sheets for the size of it hadn't been particularly easy, or cost-effective. Haru merely grunted in response, drawing Rin closer as he pressed back against Makoto.

"Then you both better stay still." he breathed, sleep starting to cloud his voice as he settled down against the mattress. He heard Makoto laugh quietly from behind, and felt Rin's arm drape over his hip, fingers lacing with the brunet's. They were all touching, in some way or another, and it spread the warmth pleasantly between the three of them.

"Goodnight, Rin, Haru." Makoto murmured, his voice low and tired, as well. Rin had finally seemed to have submitted to the idea of sleeping and hummed softly in response, giving the brunet's hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you both."

"Love you, too." the redhead and raven-haired boy said in unison, as they did every night. Rin pressed a kiss against Haru's neck, a silent "I love you" for him, as well. It never had to be said; even when words went unspoken, they all knew they were loved unconditionally by the others, and some things were always expressed better with actions than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was going to be smut, but... It ended up being adorable cuddling. I promise I'll write something steamy soon! xD


	3. Tea for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/98379669076/imagine-your-ot3-having-a-tea-party-in-costume).

"Rin, is all of this really _necessary_?"

The tone of Makoto's voice was gentle and cautious, trying not to anger the redheaded man. He knew his boyfriend had spent a lot of time preparing their date night (and he _had_ been complaining earlier in the week about a lack of original ideas they could use), but dressing up in costume seemed a little excessive.

"What's the point in having an Alice tea party if you're not going to dress up? Then it would just be a regular tea party." Rin informed him, folding his arms across his chest. Haru had wandered idly into the living room, watching his boyfriends with detached interest. Makoto wished he would back him up.

"But does one of us really have to wear a dress?" he pressed, offering a sheepish smile. Rin seemed to have it in his mind that to have a proper _Alice_ tea party, that they had to play the roles from the Lewis Carroll novel, as well.

"It's not you that's going to be wearing the dress, anyway," Rin snapped, waving a hand dismissively. "It's blue. It'd look a lot better on Haru."

Makoto visibly relaxed, while Haru tensed where he sat perched on the couch. "No."

"Haru, hush, you'd look adorable," Rin smirked, approaching the couch and taking the black-haired man by the hand. He struggled slightly, expression still as stoic as ever. Makoto watched silently from the entryway, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Rin—"

"Hush." the readhead repeated, more firmly, and lead Haru down the hallway to their room, where he would no doubt have a very difficult time dressing up the squirming noiret. "Makoto, yours is in here, too."

The brunet's stomach dropped, and, hesitantly, he followed them into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

"Doesn't he look precious?"

Rin's voice was gentle and teasing, but Haru still shot him a look that could kill as he heavily sat down on the tatami, preserving what dignity he still had left and diligently pushing down the fluffy skirt of his dress.

"I hate you."

"Love you too. Here, have some tea."

Makoto had to admit that both of his boyfriends looked good; Haru wore a light blue dress with puff sleeves and a white apron at the front. He had on a petticoat on underneath, making the skirt of the dress even bouncier (to Rin's delight, of course). He had on delicate lace gloves, and a white headband with a bow on the side. 

Rin, on the other hand, was dressed as the Mad Hatter, and had colour coordinated his outfit to match his features; he had on a pair of plum-coloured trousers and a dark red tailcoat, bringing out the colour of his hair and eyes. He wore immaculate white gloves and a headband with a miniature top hat attached, pulling the entire ensemble together.

Makoto, on the other hand, looked ridiculous.

He wore a matching brown corduroy suit with a button-up underneath, a small green bow tie that he assumed was meant to match his eyes, and a set of soft brown rabbit ears perched on top of his head. He flushed as he noticed Rin and Haru looking at him expectantly, glancing down.

"You look cute, too, Makoto." Rin said, as if the brunet would have been offended by the lack of attention.

"Ah, thank you, Rin." he said, offering the redhead a small smile before picking up his tea cup and taking a small sip.

Next time, he figured, he and Haru would have to organise their date night, but for now, he tried to enjoy eating the desserts his boyfriend had purchased (much to Haru's dismay; "I could have made some, you know."), and discussing their days as they drank from their tea cups. 


	4. Love is Raw and Unfiltered Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100591600709/imagine-your-otp-ot3-having-sex-to-a-playlist-set).

"R-Rin,"

The redhead in question glanced up as Makoto stuttered his name, taking in his flushed cheeks and chest as a small smirk formed on his lips. "Yeah?" he replied, his voice slightly rougher than usual as he glanced back down to where Haru was resting on his hands and knees on their bed, looking up at him with his wide, blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" the brunet asked as he withdrew his fingers from the smaller man between them, Rin watching with bated breath as Haru swallowed, hard, and then ducked his head so his dark hair was hanging in front of his eyes.

"I've been ready since you two got started." he answered quietly. He leaned over towards their night stand to hit "play" on the iPod that was connected to a small set of speakers, the volume already turned up to a reasonable volume and a specific playlist already selected. The entire concept had, surprisingly, been suggested by Haru; they had gone through the music they all had saved on their phones to create the playlist, deciding which songs would work and which they should leave out. The plan was to try to move along with the music— they had selected a mix of songs, ranging from heavy rock music to soft acoustic. For Rin, he thought the biggest difficulty would be having to slow down if the song changed from a quick rhythm to a gentler one, but Makoto had assured him it would be all right when he voiced his concern.

The first song that came on was, luckily, a relatively slow pop song. Rin reached down to lightly stroke Haru's cheek as Makoto moved himself into position behind him, grasping the base of his cock as he slowly began to push into the smaller man. Haru let out a shaky sigh, and the redhead flashed him a smile before he glanced up at Makoto to see if he was fully inside. The brunet started out slowly, his hips moving along to the tempo of the music, and Haru impatiently drew Rin closer, taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Rin let out a shaky breath, tilting his head back against the pillows; he half-heartedly listened to the music as best as he could, but he mainly focussed on the sensation of Haru's lips and tongue moving along his member. They had intentionally picked relatively short songs so that they wouldn't finish after one or two if they were four or five minutes in length.

The redhead opened his eyes as he heard (and felt) a soft moan escape Haru, smirking as he reached up to gently run a hand through the smaller man's dark hair. Makoto was still slowly thrusting into him, his hands resting lightly on his hips, and they both seemed to be getting quite into it.

After another minute, the song changed, this time to something slow and almost melancholy. Rin noted that it took a great deal of willpower for Makoto to slow down, beginning to rock his hips against Haru instead. Haru let out a very soft whine, reluctantly slowing down on Rin, as well.

Rin continued to contentedly observe his boyfriends fucking, watching Makoto bite his lip with the effort to remain at a slow pace. It was a turn-on for him, watching them pleasure each other when he wasn't directly involved in the sex. Haru made sure he knew he was being paid attention to, however, sucking particularly hard on the head of his cock for a fleeting moment.

"A-ah, Haru, you're supposed to stay slow," he chastised, though he had to use all of his effort to keep his hips pressed against the mattress.

"I wasn't going fast," the dark-haired man argued, his voice as even as ever. He licked a long, lazy stripe up the underside of Rin's length, causing the latter to shiver in pleasure.

Makoto let out a quiet moan from behind Haru, and Rin took a moment to study him, instead, taking in how beautiful he looked when his face was lax with bliss, his hair sticking slightly to his damp forehead.

"Get him back for me, Makoto," he laughed breathlessly, briefly meeting the taller man's green eyes before sighing and tilting his head back as Haru mouthed his balls. Rin could tell that Haru was getting impatient with the slow pace, nipping at the redhead's thighs and pushing his hips back to meet Makoto's careful thrusts. It amused Rin somewhat, but he didn't say anything, wanting to see if the dark-haired man would be able to last until the song changed (to hopefully a faster-paced one, for Haru's sake).

"You look so good sprawled out on the bed like that, Rin," Makoto spoke up, leaning forward to trail his fingers over the redhead's torso. Rin hummed appreciatively, using his free hand to rub the taller man's forearm affectionately. Haru huffed from between Rin's legs, obviously not enjoying the romantic atmosphere as much as his boyfriends were.

The dark-haired boy sighed in relief when the song changed to something faster and heavier, digging his fingernails into Rin's hips to hold him still before starting to suck forcefully on his cock, taking him all the way into his mouth and quickly bobbing his head back and forth.

"Shit, Haru," Rin gasped out, the hand tangled in the smaller boy's hair tightening slightly. Makoto sped up his pace, as well (much to Haru's liking, given the loud moans), the momentum of his thrusts rocking the other man's body. Rin knew he wasn't going to last much longer with Haru sucking him off like that, and Makoto seemed too lost in his pleasure to want to slow down, either. The redhead decided they might as well enjoy it without restraint for the rest of the session, raking his teeth over his bottom lip as his boyfriends continued to move to the sound of the music.

"H-Haru, I'm close," Makoto stuttered out, warning the smaller man. He leaned down, however, and wrapped his hand around Haru's cock, starting to stroke him and bring him towards his climax, as well. Rin watched contentedly, feeling the heat in his stomach beginning to build as Haru moaned hotly around his member.

The brunet was the first to cum, finishing with a soft keening sound as he continued to thrust into Haru. The smaller man followed suit, sucking harder on Rin as he rode out his orgasm.

The redhead was last, trying to hold on as long as he could, but Haru was merciless and determined with his mouth. After swallowing all Rin gave him, the dark-haired man fell forward against his boyfriend, his cheek pressed against the inside of Rin's thigh. Makoto collapsed beside them with a peaceful sigh, curling up against them and loosely draping an arm over their torsos.

The music continued to play softly in the background, but none of them moved to turn it off.

"Love you both," Rin mumbled, still trying to get his breath back. He gently stroked Haru's hair when all he got was a muffled reciprocation, and he softly kissed Makoto when his words were happily returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeeere's the smut. If anyone has any prompts or ideas for a drabble, send me an ask at [fabulouslyhomosapien](http://fabulouslyhomosapien.tumblr.com/) or [daiisyzeldaa](http://daiisyzeldaa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :) (anon is turned off on both, sorry for any inconvenience in advance).


	5. The Sound of Rain Like A Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100723248717/imagine-your-otp-ot3-in-a-tent-during-a-lightning)

Haru, despite his rather obvious love for water, didn't particularly enjoy thunder storms, especially when he wasn't at home with his boyfriends curled up under a thick blanket on the sofa. It happened to be one of the unfortunate instances when, despite the fact that Rin had checked the weather forecast multiple times during the previous week, the predictions had been wrong, and the three were caught in the rain.

They also happened to be crammed together in a tent in the middle of a campsite. A very cold,  _cramped_ tent in the middle of a campsite.

"Haru, could you at least sit  _up_?" Rin asked somewhat testily, shifting slightly to try to get more comfortable. Haru made a soft noise of protest, his head still resting heavily against Rin's thigh.

"Why is Makoto taking so long?" he muttered, reluctantly pushing himself into a sitting position and moving towards the entrance of the tent. The brunet had run out to their car to grab a few more water bottles and a bag of chips, but hadn't yet returned from the vehicle. It probably had more space in it than the crowded tent. Even with only Rin and Haru inside, neither man had much room to move about. Pile in Makoto, who nearly counted for an additional two people himself, and, well...

They all had to stay pressed quite close together.

Both men looked up when the tent was unzipped and Makoto gracelessly tumbled into the shelter, dropping a few water bottles and a bag of shrimp chips, shaking the rain off of his hair as he settled in next to his boyfriends. "It's really coming down hard," he commented with a light laugh, running a hand through his damp hair as he shucked his wet sweater and curled up against Haru's side. The pitter-patter of rain against the protective canvas overhead indicated that the brunet was right, if his soggy person wasn't enough proof. Rin gradually drifted closer, as well, and the three of them huddled close to try to block out some of the cold.

"I'm never camping again." Haru said flatly as he reached for a water bottle, taking a long drink as Rin made a noise of indignation.

"The weather report  _said_ that it wasn't supposed to rain until Monday." he defended, and Haru merely pouted as he continued to nurse his drink. The rain was cold and decidedly not as nice as swimming of one's own free will, and the thunder and lightning weren't exactly pleasant when stuck in the middle of a forest.

On cue, a loud clap of thunder rang out around them, and Haru gently rubbed Makoto's back as he felt him tense in discomfort. Rin tugged the blanket that was wrapped around them up a little higher, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder as they listened to the howling wind outside the tent.

"Even if it is raining, at least we got to go for a swim in the lake earlier?" Makoto piped up cheerfully, trying not to let either of his boyfriends' moods go too south. Haru hummed quietly in agreement, and Rin reached around to rest his hand on the small of the blue-eyed man's back.

"If it stops raining by morning, we could head down to the beach again. Most people have probably packed up and gone home due to the weather." he murmured, glancing up as their flashlight flickered from the corner of the tent.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. And, even if it is pouring rain, at least we can bundle up and keep each other company in here?" Makoto added, smiling at the smaller men. Haru nodded thoughtfully, leaning up to press a kiss against the brunet's cheek.

Perhaps, even if their initial plans for the camping trip had been ruined, there was still a few things that they could do to occupy their time. "Hopefully we'll have enough dry wood to cook mackerel in the morning." Haru huffed quietly, trying not to pout again as Makoto and Rin laughed at his typical mindset despite the fact that they were on vacation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to submit an idea or chat, hit me up on my [Tumblr](http://daiisyzeldaa.tumblr.com/) (I also check [this one](http://fabulouslyhomosapien.tumblr.com/)).


	6. But Teasing Isn't Torture If It's Wanted

Makoto glanced down as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, setting his lunch aside and hastily digging it out to answer the phone call. "Moshi moshi," he said distractedly, tapping his chopsticks against his bottom lip as he waited for a response. He frowned when all he heard for a moment was breathing— maybe someone had accidentally pocket-dialed him? Nagisa did it to him all the time, but he hadn't bothered to check who was calling before he had answered. He pulled the phone away from his ear, squinting at the screen, about to hang up when he heard a long, drawn-out moan of his name. Eyes widening and nearly dropping the phone in the process, he hurriedly brought the phone back to his ear and managed a strangled, "H-Haru?"

"M-Makoto," Haru moaned again, breathing heavily before Makoto heard sheets rustling on the other end of the phone. Was he..?

"Haru, you're so noisy," came Rin's voice, low and rough like it was when he was aroused. The tone was all too familiar to Makoto. "Ah, Makoto, listen to the sounds he's making..."

Haru let out a little gasp and a wanton moan, and Makoto felt his skin heat up as his mind wandered to what Rin could possibly be doing to produce such needy noises from their dark-haired boyfriend.

"Y-you two, I'm at school..." Makoto said weakly, his voice hushed and uneven.

"Yeah, but you're on lunch," Haru pointed out, another soft gasp slipping past his lips. "F-fuck,  _Rin_ —"

"God, Haru, you look amazing," Rin drawled, groaning quietly before Makoto heard what sounded like the two of them messily kissing on the other end. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the school's small cafeteria, looking around almost nervously. No one was watching him, however; everyone was completely unaware of the dirty things that his boyfriends were whispering on the other end of the phone.

"Makoto, come home quickly today, yeah?" Rin piped up, breathless and sultry as the two continued to pleasure each other while still on the phone with the helpless brunet.

"Rin, I'm ready, just hurry up and—" Haru cut himself off with a gasp that trailed off into a lewd little moan, and Makoto could hear their bed creak as Haru presumably arched off the mattress.

"Shit, you're so tight," Rin exhaled, his voice wavering slightly as the bedsheets rustled in the background. Makoto listened with bated breath, unable to speak or think or even move. He was _painfully_ hard, his cock straining against his jeans, but he was in the middle of the caf and couldn't exactly do anything about it.

Haru whimpered quietly and Makoto heard the bed creak again, a rhythmic sound as Rin began to move, and Makoto could almost  _see_ him slowly fucking into the dark-haired boy.

The slow pace didn't last long, only for the amount of time that it took for Haru to adjust to Rin being inside him, and soon enough both of Makoto's boyfriends were keening over the loud sound of their bedframe hitting the wall, moaning each other's names and his name and he could barely remember to  _breathe_ he was so turned on.

"Makoto,  _s-shit_ , when you get home, we'll help you relax a-after your day a-at school, yeah?" Rin managed, his words choppy from the force of his body moving against Haru's. Makoto laughed half-stertorously and half-nervously, unable to form a coherent thought to respond with. "I-I'll let you fuck me, and y-you can suck Haru's cock—" A particularly loud whine from Haru cut the redhead off, and the phone line fell silent for a moment save for the sounds of Rin and Haru panting heavily.

"Fuck, Haru, I'm so close, I'm gonna—"

"Rin, oh God, don't stop, right there—"

Makoto held his breath as the two drove each other higher and higher, both at the peak of their climax, murmuring nonsensical pleas and moaning loudly into the receiver.

"Makoto," they both whined in unison, and the brunet nearly passed out as Haru gasped and Rin moaned as they released moments after.

Makoto sat shellshocked for a moment as his boyfriends slowly caught their breath and got themselves together, only snapping back to reality when he heard Rin's voice more clearly through the phone.

"Hope your boner's not too painful, baby. See you when you get home~" 

Makoto gaped at his phone when he heard the hum of the dial tone, unable to believe that they had just  _called_ him in the middle of having sex, and then promptly hung up after they had finished. He shifted again uncomfortably as he frustratedly stuffed his phone back into his pocket, using all of the willpower he possessed to attempt to will away his erection. He was going to give them a stern talking to about calling him when he was at school when he got home, after he had fucked Rin senseless and when he didn't have Haru's cock stuffed in his mouth. 


End file.
